narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Doujutsu and Sage Mode Ban - Vote
Alright, so... You people need to listen to me for a minute. I'm... quite done. With the lot of you. Every single day I come onto the site and look at Recent Changes, I am met with a SHIT LOAD of Uchiha pages. New bullshit Doujutsu like this: Kasaigan. Seriously? I don't even need to wait for more content. Just looking at the translation, "fire copy wheel eye", and I'm ready to jump off a fucking bridge. I'll say it once more. I'VE HAD IT. WITH ALL OF YOU. My friend, Ten, or as many of you know him as, Ten Tailed Fox, has been a member on this site just as long as I have and has been an Admin even longer than I have. He's been in charge of this site ever since 2010. And despite the fact that pretty much all of the veteran users have given up on this site, and trust me, I'm THIS fucking close to giving up too, because you fuckfaces have pissed me all off for the last time, he's still trying. He's still trying to bring this site back to its former glory. And how do you all thank him for his work and effort? By STILL writing these bullshit techniques and characters, as if spitting on the work Ten is trying to do so this site's content can be good and excellent. Don't you get it? He's still working for you guys, the users, and for this site, even when most others have already written this site off. And I, for one, as both Ten's friend, an Admin here, and one of NF's oldest veteran users, am sick and tired of the bullshit being cranked out constantly by everybody. Now, apparently, some users have already agreed to change their ways and stop making Uchiha, and trust me, I applaud you guys for making the change and trying to bring new content. But it isn't enough. I still see this shit on a daily basis: Ichigo Uchiha (I don't even want to get into this.), Yin-Yang Release: Warrior's Shroud (What's wrong with you people? Why does EACH AND EVERY ONE of your characters HAVE to have a Susanoo rip-off?!), Amenoukihashi (Just... ugh.), and more so. So, here is what I want to propose. I don't want to be a dictator and ruin everybody's day, so we'll put this to a vote to make it fair. I want to propose a temporary ruling for NF. Here it is: '' Until a specific moment in time, which shall be notified upon the establishment of this ruling, in both month and day of this year, 2013, this rule will be enforced and put into effect. No character shall be allowed to be given Dōjutsu of any kind, Sharingan and Rinnegan being the prime example, after the date of which this rule goes into effect. Subsequently, no user may create a new Dōjutsu of any kind nor create a variation and/or an advanced form of an existing Dōjutsu once this rule goes into effect. Techniques that are related to Dōjutsu, such as Susanoo, Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi, among others, may not be given to any character once this rule goes into effect, the prime exception being if the character already had said technique. Likewise, nobody may create jutsu that are obvious rip-offs to these aforementioned techniques. One example of this being Yin-Yang Release: Warrior's Shroud, which is just a Susanoo copy. And a bad one at that. Byakugan shall be the only exception to this rule. Hyūga and/or Byakugan weilders shall be allowed to be created. But no "new" Byakugan versions may be created. Any character created on a date prior to this rule going into effect shall be grandfathered in; that is to say, they will not be deleted and will be allowed to exist on NF. '' This rule will also include the use of Sage Mode and Senjutsu. On the suggestion of another user, Wood Release - Mokuton, the Jutsu of the Senju, will also be added. So, if you want to make Uchiha, they can't have Sharingan. With this rule, you'll be forced to resist the temptation to make more Dōjutsu and you can focus on the other aspects of the Narutoverse. I know it seems rather drastic, but... I've honestly had enough of all of you. And if playing nice isn't going to work, we're going to make this a rule. If you guys truly care about the state of NF right now, then I sincerely implore you to vote Yes for this rule to go into effect. Now, as I said, it won't be permanent. If, say, we get this rule into effect by the beginning of March, then it shall be abolished by Summer; probably June or July. This is just a method of limiting temptation of making more Sharingan shit and Sage Mode shit so you guys can focus on other Naruto concepts instead. Voting on this rule will close on Feburary 25, 2013. If the voting leans toward "Yes", then the rule will be only enforced until June or July, giving you all plenty of time to work on other Naruto concepts without feeling temptation for Sharingan or Sage Mode, or any of that bullshit. So, with that being said, please vote below on this rule. Yes for this rule. Or No. That's all I want to see in the blog comments. If I see anything else but a "Yes" or "No", "I Agree" or "I Oppose", "Yay" or "Nay", or something like that, then it will be deleted and you will be warned. Since my vote does count, I will be voting "Yes" on this matter. So, with that being said, vote on this rule, and I really hope you all do the right thing here. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 02:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes :9 No :0